Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base transceiver station (BTS) and a wireless mobile device. Some wireless devices communicate using an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) digital modulation scheme via a physical layer. OFDM standards and protocols can include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMax (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi. In 3GPP radio access networks (RANs) in LTE systems, the BTS can be a combination of evolved Node Bs (also commonly denoted as enhanced Node Bs, eNode Bs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), which communicates with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE). Both the BTS and wireless mobile device can transmit and receive data. The transmitting station (Transmitter or Tx) can transmit data via a signal on a channel to a receiving station (Receiver or Rx), where a channel uses a specified frequency bandwidth. The transmitted signal on the channel from the transmitter can vary from the received signal at the receiver due to noise and interference. Estimating the effects of the channel in an OFDM signal can improve data transmission between wireless devices. The BTS can be grouped together with other BTSs in a Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) system where BTSs from multiple cells can transmit signals to the mobile communication device and receive signals from the mobile communication device.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.